staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 września 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Teleranek", a w nim "Niebezpieczna zatoka" (1) - cz. 3 serialu kanadyjskiego 10.30 Otwarte wrota Amazonii: "Operacao Muiraquita" - film dok. 11.00 "Mała Miss Lata" - cz. 2 koncertu w Operze Leśnej w Sopocie 11.55 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 Teatr dla dzieci - Elżbieta Zaleska: "Jak to w szkole" 13.20 Morze - magazyn ekologiczny 13.50 Pieprz i wanilia - z wiatrem przez świat: Argentyna 14.35 Karlshamn bliżej - reportaż z festiwalu 15.00 Kino muzyczne Kydryńskiego: "To jest rozrywka" (cz. I) filmu USA, 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Antena" 17.50 Sport: magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wiewiórcze opowieści" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Kariera Emmy Sharp" - cz. 3 serialu obyczajowego prod. angielskiej 21.05 Siedem dni: świat 21.35 Opolska noc kabaretowa "Pod Egidą" pana Janka 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa niedziela 23.35 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.15 Powitanie 7.20 Panorama dnia 7.30 Kalejdoskop: Kawalerzyści z Grudziądza - mag. wojskowy 8.00 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.35 Film dla niesłyszących: "Kariera Emmy Harte" - odc. 3 serialu 9.35 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.55 Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odc. 39 i 40 serialu USA 11.25 Program lokalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Łzy w deszczu" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. angielskiej 13.40 Sto pytań do... 14.20 "Czy chcesz ze mną chodzić? - odc. 10 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 14.55 Sport: Formuła I (transmisja z Monzy - Włochy) 15.35 Z batutą i humorem: Maciej Niesiołowski 16.30 Kontakt TV: archiwum Kontaktu - "Generał Maczek i jego pancerni" - film dok. 17.30 Bliżej świata: przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20.00 Tydzień w sporcie 21.00 Recital angielskiego zespołu "Soway" (ballady staroangielskie) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Łzy w deszczu" - powtórz. filmu 23.15 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Donahue show - Zsa Zsa Gabor 0.05 Komentarz dnia 0.10 Akademia wiersza 0.15 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Comparing Trades Unions 7.10 Modelling in Comfort 7.35 The Will to Win 8.00 Organics by the Ton 8.25 Maths: Tops and Gyroscopes 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Tubby the Tuba 11.20 Cartoons 11.40 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News With Moira Stuart. Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 The Count of Monte Cristo 16.40 Farnborough 90 17.30 The Great Picture Chase 18.00 The Clothes Show 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 News; Weather 21.20 Screen One: Frankenstein's Baby 22.35 Everyman 23.15 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.40 Network East 0.20 Weather 0.25 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Intro to Pure Maths: Blancmanges and Snowflakes 7.00 Hazardous Waste Disposal 7.25 Montgeoffroy: Life in a Chateau 7.50 The Universe Yesterday 8.15 Designing a Lift 8.40 Herod and Judaea 9.05 Materials in Action 9.30 Meanings of Madness: Psychiatry Comes of Age 9.55 Rural Life: Image and Reality 10.20 Biology, Form and Function: Plant Propagation 10.45 Maths: And So On ... 11.10 Learning from the Box: The Programmes 11.35 Science and Nuclear Waste 12.00 The Other Virtuosos 12.25 Fontainebleau: The Changing Image of Kingship 12.50 Literature in the Modem World 13.00 A World Within 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Golf 13.55 Motor racing 15.35 Racing 15.45 Golf 17.50 Motor racing 18.35 Troubleshooter 19.15 The Natural World 20.00 Live from the Proms 21.25 Italian Grand Prix 22.00 Moviedrome: Down by Law 23.45 Golf 0.15 Closedown